Une solitude à deux
by Diabella
Summary: voila comment tout à commencé. Une nuit, deux etres seuls que tout opposait... one shot SBHG


**Voilà, c'est encore moi ! Cette fois-ci c'est un chapitre unique ! Je viens à l'instant de l'ecrire, sous le coup de l'inspiration ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'ecrire !**

**Disclamer : Bien sur, tout est à La merveilleuse et non moins talentueuse JKR qui a tuée SIRIUS... Snifffff(fle) lol**

**j'attends quand meme des reviews, bien sur, j'y repondrai... **

**Bonne lecture**

Une solitude à deux

Sirius, j'ai encore le goût amer de ta mort dans ma bouche ! Je m'entends encore pousser ce cri effroyable ; Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Et Harry hurler que non, que tu ne pouvais pas l'être ! J'ai peur Sirius, peur de l'avenir ! Peur de ce que sera ce monde sans toi, sans ta bonne humeur lorsque je poussais la porte de ta chambre, lorsque Harry venait te voir, lorsque tu n'étais pas seul ! Parce que je sais dans quel état tu étais quand tu étais seul dans cette maison maudite ! Aussi maudite que le voile qui t'a emporté loin de ceux qui t'aimaient… Loin de Rémus, loin de Harry et lion de moi. Car j'en suis sur maintenant plus que n'importe quand, je t'aimais Sirius, je t'aimais autant que mon cœur ne pouvait le supporter. Tu as été le premier pour moi. Le premier homme qui m'a fait connaître l'amour. Qui m'a montré qu'on pouvait réellement m'aimer comme une femme !

Je rêve encore du moment où nous nous sommes avoués nos inclinations respectives. Il pleuvait. J'étais au square Grimault, enfermée dans ma chambre. En bas, tout le monde s'amusait sans penser à moi, sans penser à ma détresse. Il avait tous quelqu'un à chérir, et moi j'étais seule. Tu te sentais seul toi aussi. J'ai voulu aller voir Buck et je t'ai trouvé auprès de lui. Tu parlais tout seul. Tes années à Azkaban avaient du t'apprendre à te contenter de toi-même. Moi, je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à mon unique présence.

Je me suis approchée de toi et, m'entendant approcher, tu as brandi ta baguette. Je t'ai rassuré :

Ce n'est que moi.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'avais-tu demandé plus froidement que tu ne l'aurais cru. Tu n'es pas en train de t'amuser avec les autres ?

Non, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. T'avais-je répondu, la mine sombre.

Moi non plu. M'avais-tu confié.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que nous nous comprimes. Je m'étais assise près de toi. En silence nous nous étions regardé, les yeux dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais compris que je tenais plus à toi que je ne voulais bien le croire. C'est à ce moment précis que j'avais su que te perdre m'affecterait. Et cela m'affecte. Oh oui, cela m'affecte énormément. Et je ne peux me confier à personne. Cette nuit là, nous l'avions passé ensemble. Je m'étais tranquillement endormi contre ton épaule, sereine.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée sur un lit qui n'était pas le mien. En y regardant mieux j'avais aperçu Buck. J'étais toujours dans la chambre de ta défunte mère. Tu m'avais délicatement couchée sur son lit. D'un mouvement vif, je m'étais redressé et tout ce que tu avais trouvé à me dire était :

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les draps ont été récurés.

J'avais souris. Je me souviens que c'était le premier vrai sourire que je faisais depuis bien longtemps.

Tu as bien dormi ? M'avais-tu demandé en baissant les yeux.

Oui, enfin, mieux que d'ordinaire.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je t'ai regardé. Tu as l'air d'un ange quand tu rêves.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite saisi le compliment. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu puisses me dire une chose aussi gentille. On ne m'avait jamais fait de compliment aussi beau.

Excuse-moi. T'étais-tu rattrapé. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. C'était déplacé de ma part, mais je suis seul depuis si longtemps que j'en oubli parfois ce qu'il ne faut pas dire.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était très gentil de ta part. C'est le plus beau réveil que j'ai eu.

Je t'avais dit cela sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux. Trop peureuse à l'idée que tu repousses ma déclaration. Mais tu t'étais rapproché de moi. Tu avais levé mon menton et m'avais forcé à te regarder droit dans les yeux. Un regard tendre mais triste… Un regard que j'avais reconnu… C'était celui que j'avais lorsque mon reflet s'affichait dans le miroir. Comme je comprenais ta douleur… Comme j'aurai aimé la soulager ! Sans m'en rendre compte, tu t'étais encore rapproché de mon visage et tes lèvres frôlaient alors les miennes. Un bref regard vers celles-ci et je me réalisais ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Je m'étais reculée vivement de toi et l'avais regretté aussitôt en voyant ton air peiné. Je m'étais excusé brièvement et avais détalé hors de la chambre, te laissant seul, livré à tes angoisses.

Les jours suivant, j'avais repassé cette scène indéfiniment dans mon esprit. Je relativisais en me disant que tu n'avais pas été toi-même, que cela avait sûrement été une lubie de mon esprit, de mon cœur en mal d'amour.

Je me souviens d'un soir, la semaine suivante, après t'avoir précautionneusement évité. Je m'étais rendue dans cette chambre où nous avions failli commettre l'irréparable. Tu y étais encore. Je m'étais approchée et sans te retourner, tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendais.

Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Comment pouvais-tu vouloir de moi ? Je ne suis plus du tout le même que dans ma jeunesse. J'ai perdu tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme. Je suis un monstre.

Il ne m'en avait pas fallu davantage pour te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer aussi fort que mes muscles me le permettaient.

Tu n'es pas un monstre Sirius. Tu n'es pas plus un monstre que moi. Je me regarde et je vois une ombre. Je ne respire plus la vie. Je suis à l'image des livres dans lesquels je me cache.

Hermione. Avais-tu murmuré. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vu depuis mon retour. Tu es la seule que j'ai encore envie de voir, avec laquelle j'ai envie de parler. Je…

Et je t'avais embrassé. Cela m'avait démangé toute la semaine. Il fallait que je le fasse. Et maintenant tu es parti. C'est le seul baiser que nous ayons échangé mais c'est celui-ci qui m'avait redonné goût à la vie. Je t'aime Sirius. Et je crois bien que je suis destinée à t'aimer toujours. Maintenant, je sais que je peux te rejoindre. J'avais seulement besoin de me rappeler ce moment d'intense bonheur… Pour me donner le courage… Celui de prendre cette potion, cette potion que nous unira pour toujours.

Une mort, une solitude à deux, qu'en penses-tu ?


End file.
